villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trundle
Trundle '''(better known as '''the Mountain King) is the overall awaited main antagonist of the award-wining British children's graphic novel series, Hilda and is the hidden main antagonist within the 2019 sixth book Hilda and the Mountain King. He is a dreaded warlord whose determined on awakening Amma (the primordal mother to all Trolls) from her eternal slumber directly benath the city of Trolberg, a land that once belong to Trolls until after being driven further away by humans and build a wall to kept them from ever entering. Biography Background Little is known about Trundle's exact past and early life expect, that he was one of the biggest and oldest among Trolls that ever live even back in anicent times and considered himself as a king. As stated in "Hilda and the Mountain King", Trundle was a rather greedy sinister Troll who knew the primoral mother. While some chose towards worshiping and helping him achieve his plan on reawakening Amma. However, in spite of his plan, there were other Trolls including his own brother who fought against Trundle therefore, successfully defeated him and his minions. Following this downfall, Trundle after being stripped of his cyclopic eye, was then imprisoned inside a cave guarded with dozens of balls Iin order to prevent him from escaping. Hilda and the Mountain King Thousands of years later, Hilda (now turned into a Troll) had unfortunately stunbled upon an eyeless Trundle who claims he can make her human again if she'd do a number of tusks for him. As his request, Hilda eventually manage to remove the balls blocking the cave he had been tripped in for so long and only needed her to retrieve his missing eye that's locked away in the ruins of his castle guarded by his brother . While carrying the eye to Trundle, Hilda accidentally came into contact with it thus showing a strange futuristic vision in which she saw what seemed like a tiny city filed with small Trolls but not before she than witness a gigantic humanoid figure (resembling her mother Johanna) that rose up from the floor, complately destroying the city. After when Hilda was finally turned back into a human again (that simply requrired both children to be reunited with their real mothers for the spell to break). Trundle now reobtained with his eye, came bursting out of the cave ergo, proving that he had been lying to Hilda all along as Trundle was actusally the Mountain King himself. Upon being released, Trundle soon departed to the city of Trolberg so he could once again try and awake Amma. However, moments just as the wall was smashed, several of the Trolberg Safety Patrol led by Erik Ahberg then fired a weapon striaght Trundle which caused him to fall apart into rubble, ultimately killing him and forever ending his reign of terror for good. Folowing his demise, it became a tradition for on once per year around night to open the gates to allow Trolls entry into Trolberg and keep peace between both themselves and Amma. Gallery Trundle's demise.png|The Mountain King's death Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Giant Category:Trickster Category:Trolls Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads